I'd Rather Die
by Ibbet
Summary: What happens when John finds out his sons' biggest and most sinful secret? -Wincest, John finds out and confronts Dean-


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.  
****Warnings: Wincest, John finds out and confronts Dean, ****slight violence and** just the _slightest_ mention of sex.  
**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was 11:45 p.m. John was supposed to meet his boys the following day but he had arrived earlier than expected. He was in the motel's parking lot about to go into the room he knew his boys would be sleeping in but stopped when he heard moans and grunts coming from inside. Fearing maybe one or both of his sons were hurt his hunting instincts kicked in and he crept to the window making sure not to make a sound. The curtain was opened just the slightest bit and a small lamp was on casting a dim light in the room. What he saw shocked him and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

His sons weren't hurt. No, it was worse. Sam's legs were wrapped around Dean's waist and Dean was pounding into him while sucking on his neck.

John looked away and clinched his fists. He went back to his truck and got out of that parking lot as fast as he could heading to the closest bar, intending to drink away what he had just seen. He didn't get back to the motel until 3:45. He got out of his truck and made a quick, possibly drunk, decision to call Dean, to get him to come out to the parking lot so he could confront him about what he'd witnessed.

John picked up his phone and began dialing, it rang three times before Dean answered. "What?" Dean snapped clearly aggravated about being woken up. "Dean" - "Dad" Dean's eyes opened at once and his voice changed to one of respect and obedience.

"Dean, I'm outside. I want you to come to the parking lot, we need to talk." John's voice was calm but Dean could tell he was pissed and he swallowed, "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. "Just come out." John snapped. "Yes, sir. Do you want me to wake, Sam?" That seemed to fuel Johns anger and he practically growled, "No, just you" and hung up.

Dean swallowed hard again snapping his phone shut. He got out of bed making sure not to wake Sam and hurried to put on his shoes and jacket. It'd been a long time since he had heard his dad so pissed. Naturally Dean was worried and, though he'd never admit it, a little scared. He opened the motel's door quietly careful not to brake the salt line.

John tried to calm himself, to at least give Dean a chance to explain but once he saw him come out of the room and walk up to him he lost it and John's fist immediately collided with Dean's jaw causing him to tumble and fall backwards onto the pavement.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean asked getting up, rubbing his jaw. "What the fuck were you thinking, Dean?" John shouted. "What are you talking about?" Dean asked seriously confused now. "I saw you two earlier, Dean!" John once again took a swing at Dean hitting him hard in the stomach. "Saw who, what?" Dean asked grunting in pain. "You and Sam." Realization hit Dean like a ton of bricks and he stuttered for a reply but found none.

"He's your brother, Dean! Your little brother, the one I told you to protect! You weren't supposed to FUCK him!" John shouted. "It's not like I raped him, Dad! And it's not just about the sex! I love him, Dad. I always have. Hell he's practically been mine since I was four! I've always been the one there for him not you!" Dean was yelling now too.

"Well I want it to stop! You two are going to split up and you will not see each other again, that's an order!" John said in his 'don't fuck with me' voice.

"No." Dean said simply. John looked at his oldest son not believing he would would fight him on the subject. Hell he couldn't believe he'd even have to have such a conversation in the first place. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean no! I've put up with a lot from you, I've always done what you've asked or rather _told_ me to do and I've never complained or questioned you, not once but I will not stop seeing Sam! I'd rather die."

John stared at his son and clinched his fists. He wanted to take another swing but he held off. "It's wrong, Dean you've gotta know that!" - "That kid means the world to me, means more to me than he or you will ever know and if _he_ asked me to leave I would but he hasn't, dad, he loves me too. If you can't accept that then I'm sorry we'll leave, you wont hear from us again but I will not apologize for it. Any of it. It's the only good thing in my life!"

"No, I can't accept that my sons are FUCKING!" - "Did you not listen to a thing I just said?" - "Oh I heard you, it still doesn't change the fact that he's your brother! It's incest, Dean!" - Dean sighed, "Fine, we'll leave you wont hear from us." - "No, I'll leave. I'm not staying _here_." John said the last word with great bitterness evident.

John got in his truck, slamming the door as he sped off. It would be a long time before they would see their father again Dean knew and a single tear ran down his face. He hadn't wanted his father to leave, hell he loved the man. He'd meant everything he'd said though, he wouldn't give Sam up for anything, not even their father.

Dean walked back to the motel room, his legs a little wobbly. He opened the door quietly trying not to wake Sam and kicked off his shoes. He looked over at his brother's sleeping form and sighed, he really was beautiful.

Sam stirred slightly when Dean sat down on the bed, "What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked his voice heavy with sleep. "Nothing, Sammy. Go back to sleep." Dean said as he kissed Sam's shoulder. "Mm, kay."

Dean laid on his side behind Sam wrapping his arm around his waist and kissing the top of his head. He would tell Sam about what had happened with their father in the morning but for now all he wanted to do was curl into his brother and sleep. To enjoy just a few minutes of peace before the morning.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
****Author's note: I have no idea where this came from. I was just sitting there and BAM this popped into my head. Not sure how good it turned out but eh, I tried!**

**This took longer to write then it should have too because our new kittens decided it would be fun to walk on the keyboard, erase my stuff and put their own. They also thought it would be fun to attack my hands any time I would try to type. *Sigh* Oh the joys of kittens!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.**


End file.
